


Defective

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Cages, Collared Dean, Dehumanization, Forced Prostitution, Gags, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester, Objectification, Older Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Owner Castiel, Painful Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Slave Industry, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean clenched his eyes shut against the burn of tears. Defective. He’d heard that for years even if it didn’t stop the trainers or the potential buyers from vigorously using him until he couldn’t stand.





	Defective

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS FIRST.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for two prompts combined.

Dean swallowed roughly as dark eyes moved over his naked body. They took in the collar at his throat, the brand on his chest marking him a sex slave, the cage on his small cock and when he was directed to move the man’s eyes fixed on the glass plug nestled in his ass.

It was nothing new.

He had been purchased young, put into training and the owner of the facility he’d called ‘home’ for so long did everything possible to sell him once his training had been completed. Dean had long since lost track of the number of potential buyers who had purchased the right to _sample_ him, fucking him roughly and leaving his hole gaping, leaking come, before deciding to look elsewhere.

Crowley whored him out daily when an actual buyer failed to completely purchase him and sometimes Dean could find himself being used by ten different men in Crowley’s desperate attempt to sell him or make money on him.

“I’m not sure.” The man spoke. He was rough, with something dark and vicious in his eyes, and far bigger than Dean. It was going to _hurt_. This kind of man _always_ made sure it hurt when he greedily took pleasure from Dean’s body.

“We do offer potential owners the chance to purchase a night using a sex slave they’re interested in.” Crowley was scowling at him and Dean kept his eyes lowered. He’d been thoroughly trained and knew his place. His body often reacted without thought. It had been trained and beaten into him for years.

It was always with the hope that whatever man buried their cock in him might be a bit gentler with him than the last. There was no hope with this particular man.

“A try it before you buy it kind of deal?”

“Yes. I only ask that you don’t damage my merchandise unless you’re willing to pay the full price for complete ownership.”

Dean’s fingers curled into fists and his breathing caught in his throat. Crowley might say that but more than one potential buyer had thoroughly enjoyed themselves and Dean had limped for days.

Ten minutes later Dean found himself tied down, gagged and his legs spread as wide as they could be while the man started to shove himself inside Dean’s ass. It burned and ached violently as he whimpered into the gag. His fingers curled where they were bound and his legs trembled.

“Fuck. Such a tight fucking ass.” The man’s voice was rough with lust, “Fucking shame you’re defective.” Dean clenched his eyes shut against the burn of tears. **Defective**. He’d heard that for years even if it didn’t stop the trainers or the potential buyers from vigorously using him until he couldn’t stand. It didn’t matter that he excelled at his training.

He couldn’t make a sound and people who wanted sex slaves _wanted_ to hear them, at the very least, begging or crying out.

Fingers dug into his hips, right over where Dean knew there were bruises still healing from the last _potential buyer_ , as the man fucked balls deep into him with a deep and pleased groan of pleasure.

“Fucking vice.” Probably because instead of loosening Dean up enough to take the monster the man was hiding in his pants he’d merely lubed his cock and shoved it in. “Damn shame. I’d love to hear the no doubt pretty sounds you would be making while taking my dick.”

Tears spilled down Dean’s cheeks as the man rolled his hips back and fucked into him with a hard, rough snap of his hips. The mattress groaned lowly underneath them. He listened to the man grunting, groaning, moaning and lamenting Dean’s own lack of sound as the man greedily took and took and took until he came with a pleasured moan.

The softening cock slowly pulled out, come dripping from Dean’s fucked open ass, as the man rolled over with a sigh.

Dean clenched his eyes shut and twitched when his ass twinged in pain. It ached and he wanted to curl up but the ropes kept him in place.

The man took him two more times, each time roughly fucking until he came, before Dean was left alone in his small room. The ropes still keeping him bound, his mouth still gagged and his ass now plugged to keep the man’s come trapped inside.

Somehow he fell asleep and didn’t wake until Crowley came in to inspect him hours later.

“Another failed sale.” There was annoyance and disgust in the older man’s voice. Dean winced and wanted to shy away from the building fury. “That was your last chance. You’ve had _hundreds_ of potential buyers sample your ass and not a single one made an offer. You’re getting too used to sale. No one wants a used and defective toy.”

* * *

It didn’t seem to matter that Dean was considered beautiful with perfect features and bright gem colored eyes. It didn’t matter that he’d had very thorough training for years, grooming him to be a sex slave, because he lacked something everyone who came to his facility wanted.

Dean had one glaringly obvious flaw that was near impossible to overlook. He had a physical defect that rendered him incapable of speaking and a sex slave unable to verbally communicate, to moan or scream or beg, was near impossible to sale.

He had _hoped_ someone would overlook it but there was far more evidence pointing otherwise and he’d been advised to cut his losses.

Just like the night before potential buyers might be interested in purchasing a night with Dean’s body but nothing went beyond that. No one wanted to buy a mute sex slave when they could buy one capable of crying, moaning and begging as they were taken however their owner wanted.

“He’s right. It is better to just put you down. I’m _wasting_ money keeping you here. Not even whoring you out to potential buyers is worth it at this point and even I have lost track of the number of dicks you’ve taken in that worthless ass of yours.” Crowley spoke as he glanced at Dean and scowled.

What should have been a huge profit was turning out to be a huge waste.

He should have just put the boy down when he’d discovered the problem. The amount of time, effort and expenses put into training a sex slave wouldn’t make up for a defective one and the money he made on letting potential buyers use the boy was nothing compared to all of the other expenses.

He wasn’t about to keep a flawed sex slave without any sign of making an actual sale and he’d been advised repeatedly to cut his loses. He sighed, “Have to do this the  _humane_  way. I’m not dealing with the kind of nightmare anything else would bring down on my head.” He rolled his eyes at the thought but Crowley wasn’t about to lose his business over one broken sex slave. “Make some calls.” He spoke to the employee who was waiting just outside of the door.

There was no point in untying the sex slave or cleaning him up. It would be easier if the boy was bound and gagged when he was taken to be put down. He turned away from the pathetic sight, disgust filling him at the waste, before he headed down the hallway towards his office.

He had paperwork and an upcoming market with a large selection of potential merchandise to plan on purchasing. Dean’s room would be free for a new sex slave soon enough. The paperwork came soon enough and he signed with a flourish.

“Number 464. I’ll inspect the body when it’s done and then it will need to be disposed of in the furnace.” It was rare they used that furnace but it was still necessary in the event a sex slave died or something like _this_ happened. He waved the employee away before stopping, “You’re coming up on your tenth year, correct?”

Grey eyes glanced back at him, “Yes, sir.”

“Enjoy a free fuck or two before you dispose of him.” he smirked, “Consider it a bonus. I can promise you he’s clean and has a very fuckable ass. You don’t even have to worry about damage since he’s no longer for sale.”

He watched surprise and lust steal over his employee’s face. “Thank you, sir!” Crowley felt amusement swell when his employee’s pace noticeably picked up as he moved down the hallway.

He waited a little while before a glance at the camera monitoring Dean’s room showed his employee vigorously fucking Dean, hands gripping and yanking, as he mercilessly pounded into the sex slave’s used ass. The plug had been discarded. It was more than obvious the sex slave _wasn’t_ enjoying the rough sex even if his employee was clearly having fun.

Crowley turned back to his paperwork. The next time he looked his employee had turned the sex slave over and had used a cane, clearly borrowed from the training rooms, to leave red welts all along Dean’s body. They crossed on the boy’s back, his ass and legs. Crowley would bet there were more on the other side.

Sure enough it seemed to have wound his employee up and the man started fucking the crying sex slave once more.

“Got to love enthusiasm.” He murmured with amusement.

Almost ten minutes later a man strode into Crowley’s office, “I’m interested in purchasing a sex slave.” Crowley watched the other man as he kept his face stoic while he regarded Crowley where he sat behind his desk.

“Oh?” Crowley leaned back and regarded the man before him. He took in the sharp suit and the imposing figure presented to him. “Any one in particular or do you just want to look at all of the merchandise?”

* * *

Castiel knew exactly who he wanted but instead he humored the man before him. “I’ll look at  _all_  of them.” His tone remained firm as he watched Crowley get to his feet.

“I didn’t catch a name.”

“Castiel Novak.” It had a surprised look crossing Crowley’s features. Castiel knew that Crowley knew of the Novaks and had sold several sex slaves to his oldest brothers. This would be the first time Castiel had dealt with him. He usually preferred to purchase slaves from other dealers. “I’m on a time constraint and I’d prefer if this process went smoothly.”

Immediately Castiel could see a change. Now with the knowledge of who was in front of him Crowley turned up the charm before he started to guide Castiel towards all the sex slaves he currently had. “Of course. I currently have fourteen on the premises, I’m going to market soon to acquire more, but there are others in several of my other locations. I have their files if it turns out no one here strikes your fancy or you can choose one of the new ones and customize their training.”

He knew how rewarding it was to customize sex slave training but this was a very different set of circumstances and he could always send this new sex slave to the trainer he'd bought his other from if he wanted.

Castiel was led from sex slave to sex slave until they reached the last room where Crowley hesitated. There was a sign on the door indicating it was ready for cleaning. “Well?” he arched a brow, already knowing this was the one he had come for, as he watched the man before him.

“This last one…well he’s on the way to be disposed of.” Crowley paused, “Humanely of course.” He regarded Castiel. “He has a defect that has had every buyer reject him though they’ve all tried him. I’m sure you’d rather spend your money on a sex slave without any defects.”

“I think I should be the judge of whether or not I’m interested in him.” Castiel waited and watched as Crowley pulled out his phone.

“Have you disposed of 464 yet?”

“ _We’re in the process of putting him down and once you sign off the body will be dealt with.”_

Castiel felt his heart stop. He was too late.

“If he’s still alive hold off.”

There was a long pause.

_“He’s still alive.”_

“I’m on my way.”

Crowley immediately started leading him back through the facility and down into the basement level. It was dark, ominous, and Castiel didn’t look around.

The sight he saw made him feel sick. The sex slave was thoroughly bound, gagged, blindfolded and completely terrified where he was restrained if the shaking was any indication. There were red welts all over his body that reminded him of the caning marks Lucifer left on his sex slaves and the marks Castiel himself had left on the sex slave he already had. It was clear they were recent and nothing had been done to alleviate the damage.

“He’s seventeen and healthy. He is _very_ thoroughly trained to give pleasure or if you want him for work he’s more than well equipped for that with a bit more training. Based on his looks when he was purchased he was trained purely as a sex slave.”

Castiel watched as Crowley looked over Dean and the second the blindfold came off at Castiel’s request he saw how green eyes regarded Crowley with barely contained contempt.

Based on the look Crowley was wearing, one of pure murder, it was more than obvious that he’d probably love to put the sex slave down with his own two hands but Castiel knew to someone like this that Crowley’s business was more important. “The only defect…” Crowley trailed off, “He has a physical defect that renders him mute. Not a single sound.”

“He’s unable to speak?” Castiel spoke softly as he looked the sex slave before him over. He’d thought about purchasing another sex slave for himself for a year now but Michael mentioning the one that was going to be put down had decided it for him.

The youngest Novak son would purchase a new sex slave and save someone’s life at the same time. Hearing Michael talking about the sex slave at Crowley’s had Castiel taking an early lunch to drive across town. “He can’t make a single sound.” Crowley’s features twitched with annoyance. There had been several promising buyers and he looked at Castiel now. “Because of the defect and the fact that he was seconds from a scheduled disposal I am more than willing to cut a deal if you’re interested. He’s more than capable of completing any task you assign him or simply being a sex slave like he was trained. Though I’d recommend chaining him to your bed to keep him in line.”

He already had one essentially chained to his bed or at least wearing a chain around his ankle that gave him enough room to use the bathroom.

Castiel looked back at the sex slave. He really was a pretty little thing. Castiel could tell they’d broken him properly during his training, defiance was the very last thing a person wanted in a sex slave, but there was a hint of fight in there. Just the smallest amount of it. It was the kind of thing he wanted in a sex slave. One that knew their place but wasn’t just a limp little doll to stick his cock inside.

“What kind of deal?” Castiel asked and watched Crowley’s eyes widen in surprise before a calculating look stole over the shorter man’s face. The number that was rattled off was more than reasonable and he offered a slight smile. “That’s reasonable.” He murmured, “I’ll take him.”

“Really?” his voice changed and Crowley quickly snapped himself out of it. “Of course. I’ll get his file for you and we’ll draw up the necessary paperwork to legally sign him over to you for complete ownership.”

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

There was a bit of hesitation there. “We allow potential buyers the opportunity to try our sex slaves before they purchase.”

“I’m aware of that fact.”

“This particular sex slave has been tried hundreds of times.” Crowley met his eyes, “The exact number of potential buyers would be in his file but I am required to disclose how much use he’s seen. The positive side to that is that he is very experienced.”

He looked over at wide green eyes and wasn’t surprised. It was easy to see why potential buyers would purchase a fuck or two with a sex slave that gorgeous and move on for one that could vocalize. If this was the sex slave he thought it was likely that Lucifer had tried him before moving on to purchase the pretty young thing he’d ended up with.

Castiel had the money transferred, read over the paperwork and signed as he waited for his new sex slave to be brought to him. He didn’t think about the number that had been disclosed inside of the file. Public service slaves saw more use and he knew Crowley kept it clean so there was nothing to worry about there.

Crowley made sure Dean was scrubbed clean, dressed in clean clothes befitting a sex slave and a collar rested snug against his throat. The revealing outfit showed off bruises at Dean’s hips, marks at his wrists and ankles, as well as various other marks that were more than obviously due to rough sex or training on top of the welts from the cane.

He ignored it.

Castiel knew enough about the industry to know that people like Crowley didn’t care where the money came from as long as their product was still salable.

“We, of course, have all of our sex slaves chipped so they can’t run away and if they do they’re easily found.” He watched Dean staring at the floor, “All the information is there in your file and you can of course have that information made private if you wish. We also offer a variety of services if you’d like to customize him. More training and even modifications.”

“Thank you. I’ll look through the options before making any decisions about modifications.” He'd had multiple modifications made on his other sex slave and he was sure Dean would look perfect with those same modifications once he healed. Castiel shook his hand and turned to look at the sex slave. “Dean.” He spoke and watched green eyes flick up to look at him before they were returned to the floor. “Come on.” His tone remained calm and even as he led the way out of Crowley’s establishment towards the waiting car.

Dean climbed in first, after Castiel indicated for him to do so, and Castiel climbed in after him. It was silent as the car pulled away but Dean refused to look up until he was told.

“You can look at me.” Castiel spoke and watched as Dean raised his head, “You’re not going to get punished for that.” He saw Dean’s hands twitch, “I know sign language.”

That information had green eyes widening in surprise and then hands moved up to sign a question painstakingly slow. 

_Why did you want a broken sex slave?_

“You’re not broken.” Castiel leaned back and glanced out the window at the scenery passing behind Dean. “What I want is a companion. Someone to keep my bed warm and a soft body to get lost in.” It was simple and he watched the information being taken in. “We’ll get you a better collar.” He narrowed his eyes at the one Crowley had provided, “Something that suits you.” A beat of silence, “And something more befitting of a Novak sex slave. You won’t have to worry about countless men using you every day.”

* * *

Dean ignored the burning in his eyes and instead focused on looking out the window. He’d been saved from death, seconds away from it, and somehow the one owner who had purchased him was the least cruel person he’d met. At least it seemed that way at the moment.

That didn’t stop the feeling of relief filling him and blooming in his chest that at least he wouldn’t be beaten. He wasn’t going to be used repeatedly by man after man. There were worse things than being purchased for companionship and keeping a blue-eyed man’s bed warm. It didn’t hurt that something told him that Castiel wouldn’t hurt him when having sex.

Dean had years of training to be a good, pleasurable sex slave. At least he knew what was expected of him and he didn’t have to worry about the whims of a cruel owner.

He figured he wouldn’t mind being the handsome older man’s sex slave and companion. Anything was better than the nightmare he’d lived since Crowley had purchased him and started training him to be sold.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a combination prompt. I was debating on finishing this one up and posting it or a different one. Figured since this one was saved next I'd go ahead and post it up.
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted. Sex slave Dean has always been a popular request (I'm sure there are more somewhere in this folder). This one was a bit different but hopefully someone liked it.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
